The Little Pony that was Forgotten
by DinozGoRawr
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a little pegasus pony...wait no, that isn't right. This isn't just regular old time and this wasn't just any little pony...


The Pony that was Forgotten by Absolutely Everyone

Originally called The Little Girl who was Forgotten by KatyTowell

Once upon a time, there was a little pegasus pony...wait no, that isn't right. This isn't just regular old time and this wasn't just any little pony. This story is about little Scootaloo and it all happened a long time ago. In a town that doesnt exist any longer, Scootaloo was just a little filly, The only child of a very wealthy and important family. She had everything a filly could want, but there was one problem. Scootaloo was forgotten by absolutely everyone, Mommy and Daddy were always busy, and the servants always complained and told her to go away, even the postman who never brought her any letters. There was also no bedtimes stories only a growing mountain of cold, lifeless toys that could not scare away closet monsters or admire her drawings or more importantly, love her back. Scootaloo tried hard to be a good little filly...then she tried hard to be a not-so-good little filly, either way no one paid any attention to her, there was nothing she could do.

One night Scootaloo peeked out her bedroom window and saw the most beautiful star she had ever seen! It glowed so brightly, then she remembered a poem she read once about stars just like that one that could grant wishes, And if anybody needed a wish, It was Scootaloo.

Scootaloo closed her eyes and wished, wished, wished with all her might. She wished for a friend that could tuck her in at night, check the closet for monsters, and never, ever, ever leave. Stars don't grant wishes for everyone mind you, but fillies don't wish for such dear things like sweet little Scootaloo. " Please ", she begged " Pleeeeease. " And at the exact stroke of midnight or maybe a few seconds before, Scootaloo's wish came true.

Oh she was a delightful friend, they had tea parties, drew drawings together, and even built pillow forts. Scootaloo named her RainbowDash, because it sounded right, and she was her special little secret.

RainbowDash was great fun for awhile, but after a time it seemed that something was missing. She was certainly the best friend she'd ever had, but only because she'd wanted her to be. She did everything she asked, but nothing more. She couldn't even love her on her own. This thought made Scootaloo very sad. Then came the sound of cheering from downstairs, soon after, the news. " Oh isn't it wonderful Scootaloo! ", said the maid who hardly ever talked to her. " Your mother is going to have a baby! You'll have a baby sister one day! Won't that be nice? " With that the maid was gone, as quickly as she'd come. Scootaloo turned to RainbowDash, who after considering the proper response, chose to frown. No, this wasn't very wonderful, not at all.

This was the final straw, and Scootaloo would not stand for it. With her hooves planted straight on her bedroom floor and her face scarlet with rage. She opened her mouth and screamed, " How dare they replace me with another filly! How dare they love another little pony! " Scootaloo screamed, and screamed, and could not stop screaming. And as she scaremed RainbowDash absorbed her wrath and began to grow. The more Scootaloo screamed the more bigger and uglier RainbowDash became until she outgrew the entire house. With a terrifying roar, RainbowDash carried out the revenge Scootaloo wanted so badly. CRACK! went the rest of the house and everyone inside it. CRASH! went the neighborhood with the kids who never asked to play with Scootaloo. On RainbowDash stormed, ripping to pieces everyone and everything. The icecream truck who never stopped for Scootaloo on a hot day or even any day and even the postman met a swift, and terrible ending. Just as RainbowDash couldn't find anything else to crush and smash, Scootaloo finally stopped screaming.

Exhausted and heartbroken, she sat upon what was left of her bedroom floor and began to cry. " Why didnt anyone love me...? Why did Mommy and Daddy want a new daughter when i could have been anything they wanted... just for a simple hug..or a kiss on the forehead...and even a timeout... " But now everyone is gone, who would love her now? Lighting up the night sky, was the same star upon which she wished not so very long ago. With a heavy heart, Scootaloo looked upon it and made one last request. She closed her eyes and wished, wished, and wished with all her might. And at the exact stroke of midnight or maybe a few seconds before, Scootaloo's wish came true. Like a ghostly light, Scootaloo and RainbowDash slowly started to fade away until there was nothing left.

RainbowDash has never been seen again and soon a new town was built there called Ponyville. A little filly is sitting on her bedroom floor with her friends trying to think of plans to get their cutiemark. That happy little filly's name is Scootaloo.

The End.


End file.
